


A new side to missions

by majon999



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Fights, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Missions, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Raunchy Boy, Riding, Titans, teaching masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majon999/pseuds/majon999
Summary: Dante and Lok have been temmates for a long time and, as Lok's father trapped in Huntik, Dante is viewed by Lok as a father figure. That, however, isn't the only way Lok sees Dante.





	1. Austria

**Author's Note:**

> (set after first season but before the second)  
> I am really excited about this fic. Huntik isn't a popular show, which is a shame because it was my absolute favorite when I was younger. Like all my works, it will be sexual, but in this one I'm planning on actually creating a true relationship between Lok and Dante. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

"Why don't you just try to focus a bit more?" Dante asked, in a fighting stance, looking at Lok.

"I try! Alright, one more time" Lok jumped and attacked Dante "Rippleburst!" the blonde boy shouted and pointed at Dante, but nothing came off his hand, making Lok sigh .

"Don't worry, Lok. Rippleburst is a high-power seeker level spell, it will take you time to master it... or at least use it" the older man chuckled and patted Lok's back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just can't be like Sophie, spending hours looking at a book and then being able to use the spell" he stretched and looked at Dante "Things have been rather boring, lately, haven't they? I miss going on a mission"

"Well, after we defeated the Professor the Organization has more to deal with than bothering us" Dante shrugged and grabbed a towel.

"Yeah... but still, I miss the action of knocking suits' butts" Lob chuckled and looked at Dante "We should go take a shower now, before the girls start complaining about our smell"

Dante nodded and they walked inside, heading towards the bathroom "So who's going first?" Dante asked.

"We can go at the same time, it's not like we're strangers" Lok said, trying to get Dante to get naked in front of him. Dante was like Lok's father, but he also was a hot piece of meat and Lok had his eye on him ever since the mission to Greece.

Dante wasn't really expecting that coming from Lok, but he tried not to make a big deal out of it "Alright, we'll saving some water as well" Dante said as they got in the bathroom.

Lok hide his grin and no sooner had he undressed than Dante was naked as well. Lok had seen Dante shirtless before, but he always was impressed by Dante's incredible shape. But this time there was something new... something Lok had never seen before and actually had been trying to catch a glimpse of for a while. Dante's cock. Lok couldn't help but to stare for a while, seeing how it rested against Dante's balls, under a trimmed layer of red pubes.

Snapping out of it before he could start getting too excited, Lok shook his head and got in the shower, followed by Dante. The hot water ran over their bodies and they talked about common stuff, like titans, missions and about how much Lok was improving as a seeker. But then, the theme of the conversation started getting more serious once Dante mentioned Lok's father.

"I know my dad was an amazing seeker, but would he really be proud of me?"

Dante nodded "Of course. Ethan would rejoice at the sight of you defeating suits"

Lok smiled and finished washing his body "Thanks, Dante. Though I care more about what you think of me, you're like a father to me" Lok admitted and got off the shower, starting to dry his body.

Dante smiled at Lok's comment. He felt protective towards Lok, but there was something more. Seeing Lok naked and rubbing a towel over his body made Dante realize he felt attracted by Lok, specially by his bottom.  
Shaking his head to make the thoughts vanish, Dante finished washing his body and got off the shower as well, drying himself and getting dressed.

When they got off the bathroom Sophie was talking with Guggenheim about a mission.

"So I hope the four of you are available to go on this mission, it is too important to be left unchecked" he was saying when Dante and Lok came in the living room.

"Oh, Guggenheim, I didn't know you were calling" Dante said.

"Hello, Dante. Yes, I was just talking with lady Casterwill about a mission to Austria"

"Austria, what's there?" Dante asked.

"Moosham Castle" Sophie answered "Mr.Guggenheim says the foundation's experts determined the source of the castle's alleged haunting" 

"Indeed. I hope you accept the mission"

"Oh yeah! Finally some action!" Lok said excitedly and Dante nodded.

"Very well then, I'll let lady Casterwill explain you the details. Have a nice day everyone" Guggenheim finished and Zhalia came in the living room.

"I see we have a mission" she said, noticing the image of Moosham Castle on the Holotome "To where this time?"

"Austria" Dante answered.

"Very well, I'll pack" she said and headed to her room in order to pack.

"And we should all do the same. We leave tomorrow morning" Dante said and went to pack as well.

The trip to Austria was pretty standard. From Venice to Salzburg by place, to Unternberg by car and then to Moosham castle by foot. On the way to the castle Sophie told everyone the story about the castle.

"The castle was the main administrative centre during the Zaubererjackl witch trials. It is said that their spirits roam the castle to this day, as well as the spirit of the resident caretaker during the trials. The foundation experts determined that some of the women accused of witchcraft were actually seekers and the spirits that haunt the castle are, in fact, titans they invoked before dying as revenge" Sophie explained.

"Whoah, that's wicked... not in a good way though" Lok commented.

"It takes a lot of magic to keep a titan invoked for so long, we must be careful" Zhalia added "Do we know which titans are roaming the castle?" 

Sophie nodded "By the description we got, there are at last three free titans there. One of them is Albion"

"Albion? Like the one LeBlanche lend you when we fought the Professor?" Zhalia asked "If so, it is quite a powerful titan, we cannot let the organization get their hands on him"

"Indeed, that's why we were sent here, to take the titans back to a foundation safehouse safely"

"Seems easy enough" Dante mentioned "We should..." he started to say but was hit by something that threw him a couple of feet away from the group. Behind them they saw about ten Organization suits.

"Very well, if you do not offer resistance we will not hurt you" one of them said.

Lok looked at Dante and then at the suits "Sophie, go help Dante, Zhalia and I will cover you" he said and Sophie nodded, running towards Dante.

In order not to let the suits attack Sophie, Lok summoned Lindorm "Fight with fury, Lindorm!" and Zhalia summoned King Basilisk "Put them in their place, King Basilisk!". The suits were scared, which have Sophie enough time to run to Dante and protect him while he used 'Everfight'.

Once Dante was on his feet, the real fight started and titans were summoned. Dante summoned Caliban and Sophie summoned Feyone and Icarus. The suits didn't let the team just get the best of them so easily, so they summoned their titans as well. Fight started, spells were being cast and after fifteen minutes of fighting, the suits were defeated and forced to retreat, at least the ones who weren't turned to stone by Zhalia's King Basilisk. 

The team recalled their titans and Lok said "That was fun. I missed seeing those guys running with their tail between their legs"

"It's not a good sign that they sent suits so soon after the Professor was defeated" Zhalia stated.

"But they were just suits, didn't seem to have a commander" Lok said.

"The only thing that matters is that they were defeated" Dante said "We should get going so we can make it to the castle before it gets dark" 

The group did just that. They headed to the castle and got there while the sun was still setting "Alright, we should split up. Lok and I will cover the west wing while Zhalia, Sophie and Cherit cover the East one" Dante said, holding his holotome with a map of the castle.

And that is exactly what the team did. Zhalia and Sophie had an easy work, all they had to do was defeat an Ash titan and retrieve their amulet. But Dante and Lok was a different story. When they were walking across one of the halls, Lok was attacked by a Kelpie titan who knocked him down. Dante tried to help, but was stopped by Albion who showed up behind him. They were almost defeated, but Dante managed to summon Metagolem and eventually Lok and Dante defeated the titans who attacked them and retrieved their amulets. 

"That wasn't easy" said Lok who had injured his leg while charging on Albion.

"Indeed... I didn't think we'd need to use such powerful titans to complete this mission, but it is done" 

Lok nodded and they walked back to the main hall where Sophie and Zhalia were waiting for them "We should spend the night in here" Dante said.

"Yeah, my leg's not ready to walk yet" Lok added and Sophie and Zhalia agreed.

The four of them chose a room but Lok asked if he could talk with Dante for a while before going to bed and Dante agreed.

"What do you have in mind, Lok?" Dante asked while undressing to his underwear, making Lok almost stare at Dante's bulge.

"Huh... huh... huh..." Lok tried to speak, feeling his cock getting harder at the sight of Dante in his underwear "I wanted to... say we did a good job today... yeah"

Dante raised an eyebrow "That's all? I thought you'd have something more serious in mind"

"Oh I do... wait, what?" Lok realized that he had spoken "Serious? No, no" he said, not noticing that his bulge was clear for Dante to see, and Dante spotted it.

"Huh Lok, I guess you need some private time" Dante said, glancing at Lok's bulge, wondering how big Lok would be. 

"What?" Lok realized his bulge and blushed "Oh! I'm... I'm sorry!" he covered his crotch with his hands "I'll go now"

Dante couldn't hide a smirk "You don't have to be embarrassed, you're a man, that happens to us. Since your father disappeared when you were young I guess nobody ever explained you that. I could do that, if you want"

Dante... proposing to explain Lok everything about 'it' whatever it was. Lok had to act cool, he couldn't act like a newbie, even though he actually knew little about sex since he was a virgin "Huh... I know all about it, masturbation and stuff, right? But I guess it wouldn't hurt listening to what you have to say"

Dante nodded and sat down on the bed "Well, you said you know about jerking off, but do you really know how to do it properly?" 

Lok sat down next to Dante and nodded "Of course, you grab your dick and... well, jerk off, couldn't be more simple" Lok shrugged.

"There's more to it than that" Dante smirked "Perhaps a visual demonstration would help, why don't you take your clothes off as well?"

Lok thought about it for a few seconds and then stood up, undressed to his underwear and sat back down, his bulge now even more clear, with a stain of precum on it.

"It is more than normal to get boners, all men get them, specially young men like you. But the best way to take care of them, besides sex, is masturbation as you know. But there are multiple masturbation techniques" Dante explained and then went on to tell Lok about several masturbation techniques. There was something about both of them being in underwear that made things easier, specially because Dante was rock hard as well now.

"What about.... size?" Lok asked, quite embarrassed. 

"Well, that's only genetics' work, if you're unhappy there's nothing you can do" Dante said, glancing down at Lok's bulge "Though I think you have no reason to worry"

"Oh... thanks, I guess" Lok rubbed his head.

"Would you mind showing it to me?" Dante asked, looking at Lok "I'll show you mine as well"

Lok almost couldn't believe in what he was hearing "Huh, sure, sure" he said and removed his boxers, revealing an uncut, 7 inch dick on top of a pair of big balls and blonde pubes. He was a fine young man and Dante, for some reason, was actually proud of Lok, perhaps it was because Dante helped him get in such a great physical shape.

"So... what do you think, Dante?" Lok asked as his dick throbbed and leaked a drop of precum.

"Very nice Lok, very nice. You're quite big" Dante said while getting up and stripping off his boxers. His cock was actually not that different from Lok's, with the exception of being 8 inches and somewhat thicker. That, allied with the fact of Dante's balls being bigger, made Lok almost drop of his jaw.

"D-damn, Dante... that's amazing" Lok said, staring at Dante's cock as its foreskin retracted.

Dante couldn't help but to chuckle at Lok's comment "Thanks. Well, now that you know mor about jerking off, perhaps you'd like to know more about sex..."

"Yeah, sure, Dante" Lok grinned. He didn't feel embarrassed anymore, perhaps because both of them were rock hard and butt naked in front of each other.

"I'm sure you know all about the basics, right? Penis and vagina and all that" Dante said and started to jerk off slowly.

"Yeah... but I also know that guys can do it, I watch a lot of porn" Lok admitted and grabbed his own cock.

"Good, then you know how the real fun happens" Dante smirked "It takes a man to know what a man wants" he said and moved closer to Lok, placing his hand on Lok's inner thigh "Can I give you a hand?" 

Lok nodded slowly and Dante grabbed Lok's cock, jerking him off, making Lok's foreskin go up and down his glans and making Lok let out a soft moan "Dante... that f-feels so much better than when I do it"

"Yeah I know, it's because someone else is doing it for you" Dante said and rubbed his thumb over Lok's glans.

"Can I touch yours as well, Dante?" Lok asked and Dante nodded. So Lok moved his hand and grabbed Dante's cock. It was so hard and so hot, throbbing on Lok's hand as he started to pump it, making Dante let out a soft sigh of pleasure. 

"That's it, Lok, do as you'd do to yourself" Dante said and kept jerking Lok off.

Lok nodded and pumped Dante's cock as he'd pump is, making precum leak into his fingers "D-dante... can I blow you?" 

Dante was rather surprised by Lok's request "Sure, of course, Lok, I wanted to ask you to do it, but as you volunteered go ahead" Dante smirked and spread his legs slightly apart. Lok smiled and bent over, keeping a grip on Dante's cock as his nose got closer to it. Up close it looked even bigger. Lok first licked the glans softly and then took it in his mouth.  
Dante let out a soft moan and placed his hand on Lok's head.

Lok tasted Dante's precum and started sucking. He was so turned on. Dante was like a father to him, and still there he was, sucking Dante's cock and running his tongue all over the older man's glans. 

Dante was more than thrilled to have Lok sucking his cock. He started pushing Lok's head up and down and gave him hints like "Use more your tongue" and "Hollow your cheeks so you can suck better". Dante was decided to turn Lok into a sex pro, even though it'd take time. 

Lok did just as Dante told him, trying his very best to please the older man. He used one hand to play with Dante's big balls and the other to jerk himself off. Noticing that, Dante smirked and grabbed Lok's chin, making the boy look at him "Let's 69" Dante proposed.  
No sooner had Dante finished talking than Lok was nodding. They moved to the centre of the bed and Lok got on top of Dante, his cock facing Dante's mouth while taking Dante's cock into his own mouth once more, sucking it as well as he could.

Dante took a good look at Lok's genitals. He spread Lok's legs wider apart and rubbed his ass cheeks before taking his cock in his mouth and starting to suck. As both of them were uncut, Dante did on Lok what he wanted Lok to do on him, liking using his tongue to play with Lok's foreskin while sucking, which Lok copied in a matter of seconds.  
Dante was enjoying the blowjob, but he wanted Lok to go beyond his limits, so Dante, being more experienced, easily took Lok's whole cock inside his mouth, slamming his nose against Lok's balls.

Lok on the other hand, after letting out a moan at the feeling of Dante's throat around his member, didn't manage to deeprthorat Dante to easily. The first try was a failure, marked by gagging. The second try, however, went better. Slowly, Lok managed to take Dante's whole cock inside his mouth, brushing his chin against Dante's red pubes and feeling Dante's balls against his nose.

The older man was happy to see Lok doing so well at blowjob, so he decided to step up the game. While blowing Lok, Dante took some spit and rubbed Lok's ass hole. Circular, slow motions at first, but as he saw it had an electrifying effect on Lok, Dante slid onde finger inside. 

Lok felt like if a bolt of electricity was being sent from his ass to his cock. It was a sort of pleasure he had never felt before. Surely Dante was touching his prostate. The blonde seeker spread his legs wider apart and started moving his ass closer to Dante's hand so he'd get deeper inside him.

Dante smirked and started sucking Lok harder. He wanted him to cum hard, he wanted to taste the younger boy's cum. Even though they were just starting, Dante was sure he could make Lok cum more than once that night. The red haired man slid another finger inside Lok's fingers and started scissoring slowly. 

The feeling of two fingers widening his anus was more than Lok could take "D-Dante... I'm... AH!" Lok said and couldn't hold his orgasm back anymore. With a loud moan he shot his load inside Dante's mouth.  
Dante kept fingering Lok while he came, tasting the young man's cum on his mouth, hot and thick, a big load that Dante swallowed happily. 

"I'm... I'm sorry I couldn't hold back" Lok said, looking at Dante.

"It's fine, I did it on purpose to taste your cum. Now, I see you have a very sensitive ass hole" Dante said as he got off under Lok "Have you ever fingered your ass before?"

Lok shook his head as he sat down in front of Dante "Never even thought about it... it felt so good" 

"There is a way to make it feel better, did you know?" Dante said while holding his cock, pulling his foreskin back.

Lok's eyes widened as he imagined Dante's big cock inside his tight ass "Are you sure it'll fit?" Lok asked, showing his naiveness and making Dante chuckle.

"Absolute, you covered it in spit and it's well lubed" he said and he stroked his cock. Lok nodded and crawled to sit on Dante's lap.

Dante took some spit and rubbed it all over Lok's cock, lubing him up pretty well and making Lok moan softly "Come on.." he said, using his own hands to spread his ass cheeks "Put it inside, Dante" he said impatiently.

Dante was more than happy to oblige. He held Lok by his thighs and lowered the boy on his cock slowly, making Lok gasp and moan. Soon Dante had his cock all the way up Lok's ass, his balls touching the boy's ass cheeks. Lok's ass was incredibly hot and tight, not surprising for a virgin.

Lok had never felt something like that, ever. It was way better than Dante's fingers. He could feel Dante's cock throbbing inside him, shoved all the way up the boy's hot ass. The younger boy placed his hands on Dante's chest and his knees on either side of Dante, so he was straddling the older man. After a few seconds of getting used to the thick, big member inside his ass, Lok started moving, slowly at first, but speeding up with time.

Dante smirked at seeing Lok working so hard to have his ass fucked. He held Lok up, so only Dante's glans was inside him, and then let gravity do its work and let Lok fall. He repeated this a few times and then let Lok procede with his legs work, bouncing up and down on Dante's cock as it tickled his insides and rubbed his prostate, making Lok wild with pleasure and crave Dante's big member. 

Lok's cock bounced up and down as Lok did the same on Dante's cock, tightening his hole around the older man's cock as his prostate was rubbed and touched. He felt stuffed, but he also felt an abnormal craving for Dante's cock, at least abnormal to him since he was a virgin. Soon Lok was cumming again "Ah... Dante! I'm cumming again!" he shouted and felt his orgasm shoot from the base of his spine to his cock, shooting his seed all over Dante's chest and abdominal area. 

Dante couldn't help but to chuckle when Lok came. The younger boy was enjoying the whole thing, which thrilled Dante. The older man spanked Lok's ass and started moving his hips so he could fuck Lok's ass faster, making the blonde seeker a moaning mess.  
The older seeker held Lok tightly and pushed him, laying on top of him, so they were on missionary and Dante could move his hips as fast as he wanted and could.

Lok wrapped his legs around Dante's torso and his arms around Dante's neck while the older man pounded his ass, slamming his balls against Lok's ass cheeks and making the sound of flesh hitting flesh clear in the room, in spite of Lok's moans and Dante's groans.  
Dante knew how to please a man and, even though Lok was already in heaven, he started playing with Lok's nipples while fucking him as hard and as he could. 

"Hm, Dante!" Lok moaned "Y-yeah! That's it! Fuck me hard!" the blonde seeker moaned in ecstasy, getting, once more, closer to cum. Only this time, he wasn't alone.  
Dante could feel his orgasm building up at the base of his spine.  
"Lok.... I'm getting close" he warned and bite Lok's neck softly.

"N-no! I want you.. to... cum in my mouth!" Lok said between moans and Dante took his cock off Lok's ass and kneel in front of the boy who hungrily started sucking Dante's cock, making him shot his seed. Lok opened his mouth and hoped to get as much cum as possible.  
It was a huge, hot load. Lok was surprised by how much Dante was cumming, he just kept shooting and shooting spurts of while, thick, hot, salty cum, which Lok swallowed as much as he could while the rest ran down his face and into his chest. 

Dante laid down on the bed, panting and trying to catch his breath while Lok jerked off and came all over his chest, joining his cum with Dante's.

"T-that was... amazing!" Lok said, legs wide apart while laying on the bed, covered in cum.

Dante nodded "It was indeed" he said and kissed Lok's lips before handing him some tissues with what the boy wiped the cum off himself and threw it aside.

"Hey, Dante. Mind if I sleep with you?" He asked, looking at the older man.

"Not at all, Lok, come on, let's get some rest, we're going back home tomorrow" Dante answered and got in the bed. Lok did the same and moved close to Dante, laying his head on his chest before both of them fell asleep.


	2. Just us boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes back to Venice and Lok and Dante talk about what happened in Austria. Sophie goes home and Zhalia just keeps to herself, so the men are alone to do what they feel like doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a long time to come! But I work in spikes of energy, my muse only decides to give me a hand from time to time. Nevertheless, I really did enjoy writing the first chapter, so now let's see how the second one goes. As always I really hope you like it and at least look up an image of Lok and Dante :P

The trip back to Venice was rather awkward, but only for Lok. Zhalia and Sophie had absolutely no idea what had happened between the two men and Dante just kept his usual cool and collected attitude.   
Lok couldn't stop thinking about the night before and what he had done with Dante 'Maybe I'm overthinking it'. Thinking about anything other than a riddle wasn't exactly his forte, so Lok was just trying to go with his gut feeling.

No sooner had he snapped out of his thoughts than they had arrived at the airport "Oh, we're here" the boy stated.

"Lost in thought?" Dante asked, looking at the boy with a slight smile on his lips while standing up and grabbing his handbag.

"Y-yeah" Lok nodded and grabbed his stuff as well.

"Some riddle or something?" Sophie asked, looking at her blonde friend.

"You can say that, sure" the boy nodded and the whole team left the airport and headed straight to Dante's place, getting there in what seemed like no time.

Dante opened the door and everyone got in, stretching and commenting how relieved they were to be finally home "God, I love going on missions, but I sure like just sitting down at home and doing nothing" Lok said and Zhalia replied "Except for catching up with the mail", making the blonde boy groan "Yeah, I guess you're right".

"Don't worry, Lok, you don't have to catch up with the mail, it's my place, I'll do it" Dante said and dropped his beg near the couch before sitting down.

"Thanks, Dante, but I think I should help more around the house, after all I live here full-time" Lok stated while sitting down next to Dante on the couch.

"You're too easy on him, Dante, Lok's right, he should work more around the house" Sophie commented while leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to keep you busy, Lok, and in the meantime we have to keep on practicing, you still need to improve your spells" Dante said while looking at the blonde seeker before looking at Sophie "Are you going to stay? Lok could use your help"

The Casterwillk just shook her head at Dante's question "No, I'm going home soon, LeBlanche's going to pick me up and I'll spend the week over at the mansion" she commented.

"Well, how about you?" the older man asked, looking at Zhalia.

"Don't count on me either, I have some things to workout with the Foundation's headquarters here in Venice, we're probably going to New York to Vienna to handle something Klaus has been up to. I guess I left Austria just to come back" the blue haired seeker stretched and grabbed her back "See you all in a while, my cab's already here" she said before walking out of the house and getting in the cab.

"Too bad, I think it's just you and me for a while" Dante commented while looking at Lok. It was a perfectly innocent statement, but it took Lok's mind right to what happened between the two of them the night before, making him stutter a bit.

"Huh.. y-yeah, I-I guess so, Dante" he replied, making Dante chuckle. The older man stood up and stretched "I'm going to unpack" he said before heading to his bedroom, leaving Lok and Sophie alone.  
The girl turned to Lok and asked "What's up with you and Dante? You two have been acting weird since Austria, did something wrong happen? You've been so absent minded"

Lok must have turned red when he heard Sophie's question, but he had no idea, all he knew is they suddenly the room became incredibly hot "What? No, no, everything'g fine, I guess you must be seeing things where they don't exist, Sophie"

The girl just shrugged "Maybe. Whatever, I have to go now" she said and left the house, getting in the limousine that her butler was driving.

Lok was left alone in the living room, just him and his thoughts "Where's Cherit?" he said out loud and looked around for the small, winged titan, but there was no sight of him. There was, however, sight of something way more interesting. Lok spotted Dante standing in the hallway, wearing nothing but a pair of right boxers.

"I'm going to take a shower, want to do the same?" the red haired man asked.

Lok just blushed, being caught off guard "Huh... with you?"

"I was actually asking if you wanted to take a shower before me, but I guess I can make some room in the shower if you do want to join me" Dante said with a shrug.

"It's fine, I'll go before you" the blonde stood up and started walking towards the bathroom, passing by Dante on the way. The older man didn't do anything, much to Lok's dismay. Seeing Dante almost naked had turned him on.

They had to talk about it, didn't they? Lok sure wanted to do it again... Dante had taught him so much in one night and he had loved it. These thoughts started giving him an erection, so to get them off his mind, the blonde seeker stripped off his clothes and just got in the shower quickly, not even remembering that he din't have a towel nor clean clothes.   
He took a shower, letting the warm water flow over his body and tried getting his mind off Dante. For a while he managed to do so, but when the boy got off the shower he noticed that, in the rush with which he got in the shower to get his mind off Dante, he forgot to grab himself some essential things.

"Oh man" he protested, his body dripping wet. The only thing he could do was go to his room and get a towel, so he went to open the door, but before the boy could do it, Dante came in the bathroom, this time butt naked. The blonde was left stunned "Oh... Dante..."

Dante looked at Lok from top to bottom and noticed his body was dripping wet "What's wrong, don't have a towel?"

"Yeah... I forgot..." Lok admitted, looking at Dante from top to bottom. His dick started hardening slowly at the sight of the older man butt naked in front of him. 

"Don't worry. Here, have mine" Dante handed Lok his towel, but when the blonde seeker grabbed it, the older man didn't let go "I'll give you a hand" he said and moved closer to Lok before starting to run the towel over the younger boy's left arm, drying it up.  
Dante started going higher and higher and eventually he was drying off Lok's chest, running the towel all over it, Lok's slightly defined muscles, his hard nipples, his collar bone. 

Lok was enjoying what Dante was doing for him, but the situation was starting to get dangerous because he was getting harder and harder. By the time Dante finished drying his upper body off, Lok was rock hard and a drop of precum had formed on his uncut cock's tip.  
Of course Dante noticed it, but didn't say a thing, the older man just kept on drying Lok's body up. Eventually he started drying the boy's ass cheeks, running the towel all over them.  
Feeling Dante near his ass again made Lok's cock throb, the drop of precum falling on the floor.

"Dante-" Lok started but was cut off by Dante, who finished drying the boy's ass cheeks up and moved the towel around, starting to dry hid balls and shaft.  
Lok couldn't help but to let out a moan when he felt Dante drying his junk off. He was so turned on that cumming was a possibility if Dante weren't careful. 

After drying Lok's cock and balls up, leaving the boy's glans all wet with precum after Dante stroked the blonde's gently, the older man knelt and started drying Lok's thighs and legs. He was getting hard himself, having Lok's cock so close to his face. Even though Dante staid cool on the outside, on the inside he was just as affected as Lok, not being able to get his mind off the boy's amazing body and, specially, his ass.

After an exciting experience for both of them, Lok was finally dried up. Dante stood in front of him, his cock semi-hard, and placed the towel in the sink "There you go, all dried up"

"Dante... can you.." Lok started speaking, looking at his cock and at Dante's, noticing he was half hard himself "Can you fuck me again?" the boy asked rather bluntly.

The red haired man couldn't help but to let out a smirk "So do you want me to fuck you again? Is that why you're that hard?"

"No, I'm hard because you were so close to me and then you started stroking my dick with the towel and you're so hot and I remembered about last night and what we did and your cock when it's hard" it was obvious the boy was rather nervous, but Dante soon put him at ease.

"Don't worry Lok, you don't have to be nervous when you ask me to fuck your ass. Remember what I told you last night? We're both men and it takes a man to know what another man likes, so I get it. You liked it last night, now you want more" Dante commented, placed his hands on Lok's buttocks and pulling the boy close to him.

Lok answered with a nod before saying "Yeah"

"Then let me take a shower and then I'll be right back to you" Dante suggested but Lok shook his head "Won't that be just like useless? If you take a bath and then we do it, won't you get sweaty again?" Lok asked and Dante rose an eyebrow.

"Good point, Lok, it seems that when the subject is us fucking you become a smart guy", this comment making Lok chuckle.

"But you remember what you need to do first, don't you? For my dick to get smoothly in your ass".

Lok, once more, nodded "Yeah, I have to blow you" the boy answered casually, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Dante smiled and started jerking himself off slowly "Very well, you're learning quickly" he said with a wink "Now let's go to the bedroom".

Lok nodded and started walking out of the bathroom, but before he had the chance to do so, Dante pulled him into a kiss. Not just a peck, but a deep, hungry kiss while their bodies were pressed together, their cock rubbing against each other while the two men made out for a couples of minutes.

After that, the very short walk to Dante's bedroom seemed even shorter for Lok, he was so filled with lust and they hadn't even begun having sex yet.

Once they got to the bedroom, Dante sat on the bed and Lok immediately knelt in front of him, even without the older man telling him to, and started jerking him off slowly, getting Dante's cock fully hard in a matter of seconds.

"That's it" Dante encouraged the younger boy.

Soon enough, Lok lowed his head and took Dante's rock hard cock in his mouth and started sucking the older man like he had taught him the night before.

Dante let out a groan and grabbed Lok's hair "Are you sure you never sucked any other man but me? You're talented" the red haired man commented. 

Lok smirked at Dante's commented and kept on sucking the man off, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to rub Dante's glans and play with his foreskin. He really was being in the cavalry, giving his best so Dante knew how much Lok wanted him.  
He used one of his hands to cup Dante's balls and the other to jerk himself off slowly. Precum was starting to leak off Dante's cock as well, which Lok loved tasting.

In order to spice things up a bit and to see how much Lok really enjoyed this, Dante looked down at him and said "Start fingering your ass, Lok"

Lok was caught off guard by Dante's request. Fingering his ass? He had never done that before. Sure Lok did like it when Dante fingered him, but fingering himself was different.   
He took a deep breath through his nose, rubbed his own tip to gather precum and moved his hand over to his ass, spreading his legs a bit before pushing his middle finger inside his own ass, making Dante smirk and say "Good boy, Lok, very good boy. Now finger your ass well enough, or my cock will hurt you when I fuck your ass senseless" Dante said and pushed Lok's head down, making the blonde boy deepthroat him and, as expected gag.

It was a lot to process, Lok gagged and started fingering his ass hard, as hard as he wanted Dante to fuck him. After a while his hole was loosened, but he wasn't sure if it was loose enough.

Dante moved his hand from Lok's hair to his chin and pushed his head away, making his cock get out of Lok's mouth but leaving a string of saliva connecting them "Turn around and get on the bed" he commanded and Lok nodded.

The blonde seeker laid down on the bed, his legs up and looked at Dante, who shook his head "No, not like that" the older man said and spanked the boy's ass hard "On all fours, like a dog. Doggy-style"

Lok's eyes widened. He'd always been curious about doggy-style with a girl, but never with a man. He felt his hole twitching at the thought of being fucked from behind and the boy just moved quickly to get in position.  
He knelt on the bed and got on all fours. Dante pulled him closer and pressed his back, making Lok lay on the bed while his ass was high up, legs spread wide and hole clearly visible for Dante to fuck.

The red haired man spit in his hand and rubbed it all over Lok's hole, making the boy whimper, and then rubbed his tip against the boy's entrance "Ready?" he asked and Lok grabbed the sheets before nodding "Yes, please fuck my ass"

As soon as Lok finished speaking, Dante started pushing his cock inside the boy's ass, going all the way inside. Lok let out a loud moan and his cock throbbed when he felt Dante's shaft pressing against his prostate "Oh fuck, Dante, you're so fucking big!" 

"How do you like this position?" Dante asked and spread the boy's ass before grabbing him by his waist.

"Oh I love it" Lok said while looking back at Dante "You can start moving if you want, I can take it"

Lok didn't have to say anything else. As soon as Dante heard what the boy said, he started moving his hips and fucking the boy's butt. At first he went slow, but always going all the way inside, letting out a few groans on the process "Damn it, Lok, how can you still be this tight?" he asked and spanked the boy's ass.

The blonde seeker had not idea how to answer his mentor's question, all he could think about was the cock inside his ass and the man to whom it belong "I-I don't know, just fuck me, Dante, please, harder" the boy begged and Dante did just that. The older man got a good grip on Lok's waist and pulled him even closer to him before starting to thrust even faster and harder.

Lok was starting to moan louder and louder by the second, every moan that escaped his lips was louder than the one before. Thankfully they were home alone and Dante' neighbors spent the whole day out. 

"Hm-oh-oh- D-Dante" Lok let out moans of Dante's name and grabbed his own ass cheeks, spreading them apart as wide as he could while Dante pounded his ass "I love it so much!"

When Dante saw Lok spread his ass cheeks wide apart, the man smirked and spanked them again, leaving a mark of his hand on it "This is how you fuck ass, Lok, feel and learn" the red haired man said and let out a loud groan, starting to go even harder.

Lok by then was rock hard and leaking precum onto the sheets "Oh yes, keep going daddy"

Daddy? Did Lok just call Dante daddy? The older man wasn't sure how to feel about it, on the one hand it made his balls twitch because it was so exciting, but on the other hand it was rather awkward that Lok called Dante his daddy, even though he was the only man in the boy's life.  
Nevertheless, Dante was relentless in fucking Lok's ass "Hm yeah, moan for daddy" he decided to go with the flow and see how it went.

"Make me your bitch, Dante!" Lok moaned even louder than before and felt his legs weakening. He was getting so much pleasure from this that his sight was turve when he tried opening his eyes, all he could focus on was how amazing it felt to have his ass fucked like that by Dante, his so very important mentor.

"Oh fuck!" Dante groaned and clenched his jaw before bending over and kissing Lok's back, grabbing the boy by his shoulders so he could go even harder.

The sound of skin hitting skin was clear all over the room, most likely all over the room, as well as Lok's moans and Dante's groans while they had the best shag Dante had ever had in his whole life.

"I-I'm getting close!" Dante warned when he felt his balls tightening and his orgasm building up.

When he heard Dante was close, he felt like if there were electricity all over his body. He wanted him to cum so bad "Oh fuck yeah, Dante, cum for me, cum for your bitch, fill me up!" he whined and begged.

"So this time inside" Dante noted and smirked lightly, being to focused on fucking Lok's ass to actually let out a proper smirk. The older man let out a loud groan "Oh fuck Lok! Fuck fuck fuck! That ass is amazing, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" he said loud and after a few deep, hard, quick thrusts, the red haired man let go of all control and started emptying his balls. Spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum were shot from his cock deep in Lok's ass, feeling him up with the older man's seed.

"YES! YES DANTE! YES DADDY!" Lok shouted when he felt Dante's cum filling his ass up completely, such a big load that Lok was sure his tummy had swelled slightly.

After Dante shot every spurt his balls could, Lok turned around and collapsed on the bed, his chest facing the ceiling while Dante's cum oozed off his loosed butt. The boy was still rock hard, leaking precum like crazy.

Dante was out of breath, panting in order to recover, but when he noticed that Lok was still rock hard, the older man felt it was his duty to make him feel god as well, so he bent down and started sucking the boy off.

Lok thought it was all over, he thought the excitement was over and he could catch his breath,. but little did he know that Dante was yet done with him. He wasn't expecting what Dante did at all, so when he felt the older man's mouth taking in his rock hard, precum leaking, uncut cock, Lok let out a gasp and a groan and looked down at his mentor "D-Dante? You're sucking me off?"

Dante, however, was too busy to answer. His mouth was filled with Lok's young boy cock and he was devoted to use his experience to make him cum as hard as possible. Dante hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down as hard and fast as he could, swallowing everytime Lok's cock was all the way inside his throat while in the meantime moaning against the younger boy's manhood, sending vibrations all over his glans.

Lok had no idea how amazing it would be to have his cock sucked by an experienced man, but now he knew and he also knew that he was just a newbie in this dick sucking game. The blonde seeker was a groaning mess again, melting under Dante and giving himself completely to his mentor's care.  
Not long after Dante started sucking him off, Lok was dangerously close "Oh Dante, I-I'm so close, Dante!" Lok shouted and his orgasm shot up his spine, making his empty his balls.

Dante felt his mouth being filled with the boy's sweet cum, so he started fondling his balls and sucking as hard as he could in order to get as much cum as possible, swallowing it all. 

Soon enough, both of them had emptied his balls and were catching their breaths. Lok had cum oozing out of his ass hole onto the sheets and Dante had cum dripping over his chin and onto his chest. Those two really went hard.

"Oh fuck..." Lok said while panting "Dante... that was even better than last night"

Dante stood up and looked down at Lok with a mischievous smile "Yes it was, and there's still much I want tot teach you, Lok. For now, you just get some rest and wipe my cum off your raunchy, bitchy, cock hungry ass" he said with a smirk and bent over to kiss Lok before heading to the bathroom to get the so awaited shower.

Lok was left alone in the bedroom, cum oozing out of his ass while he thought about how amazing sex with Dante was, but also about how much the man meant to him. He was his mentor, his guide, his daddy that fucked him hard and made him feel better than he head ever felt before.

"I can't wait for him to return..." Lok commented with a grin while looking up at the ceiling, his body covered in sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry for any typos)  
> I know this one didn't feature a mission, but I felt like it was better to have this chapter where they process everything that happened, and then happened again, before jumping into another mission.  
> Finally, I'm thinking of having them cock-docking in the next chapter or the one after that, what do you guys think of the idea?   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try posting chapter 3 soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it for chapter one.I'm sorry for any typos, specially when "Lok" is followed by "cock", I must have made some mistakes with that. I know there aren't many Huntik works out there, so I am glad I was able to contribute at least a bit for the show's popularity :)


End file.
